Resident Yuri Girls' Night Out
by Tyrant Bitch
Summary: An accident in the lab results in some interesting effects. AdaJillClaire yuri. One shot, unless you want more.


_Resident Yuri: Girls' Night Out- A story of setting aside your differences and enjoying what really matters…oh hell. It's got girls touching each other's boobies while men (as usual) do nothing but watch. Hot Girl and Girl on Girl actions! Wesker, Chris, and Leon will never be the same again. Needless to say…if you don't like girl/girl smut…don't read it. One shot, unless you like it enough for some more.

* * *

_

Cutting corners around the dark hall, Leon Scott Kennedy kept his gun aimed and ready. After Spain, he reported back to Chris Redfield immediately about Wesker's resurfacing. The former S.T.A.R.S marksman didn't waste any time in finding the biggest lab he could. Taking a leave of duty in protecting Ashley Graham, Leon once more took up arms against Umbrella to fight with his comrades. Along with Chris's fiancé, Jill Valentine, and his younger sister and Leon's own flame, Claire, the four infiltrated the lab with Rebecca Chambers, Barry Burton, and Carlos Oliveira acting as backup.

Leon hated the labs. Everything from the smell to the unsettling silence told him this would not be an ordinary mission. _Ada's here too…I can feel it. She and Wesker…but no…I won't let her get away with this. She's just as guilty as he is, and she will have to pay._ It was best that Leon would be the one to end her life, finally giving him some closure. If he ever wanted to be truly faithful to Claire, it needed to be done.

* * *

Chris watched as Jill disappeared down the hall, the feel of her lips still warm on his. He didn't want to let her go off by herself, but the paths split- one leading to the security room and the other to the lower levels of the labs. In order to access the entrance, the locks on the doors needed to be activated simultaneously. She was heading for the security room, and he….to the labs and his ultimate nemesis- Albert Wesker.

* * *

The manual she found next to the computers was helpful, although a bit obvious. Jill sighed, clipping her walkie talkie back onto her belt. Chris was now entering the depths of the labs to face Wesker. Leaving the security room, Jill pulled out her map and began retracing her steps to find the quickest way to get where he was going. Looking up curiously, she glanced back down at her map. "Odd…this room isn't marked…" She checked the knob. Unlocked. Folding her map and putting it back into her pocket, Jill cocked her gun and pushed open the door. From the look of things, it was a small sitting room. Something wasn't quite right about it. Stepping inside, Jill was getting ready to shut the door behind her when she remembered several incidents in her past where she became trapped in strange rooms. With the oddly welcoming feel and enticing smell, Jill had no doubt that the room could be a deathtrap.

Leaving the entrance slightly opened, she holstered her gun and carefully looked around. Unlike some of the other rooms in the lab, this one was well lit, warm, and didn't stink of medical supplies and blood. _And that couch looks comfortable..._ Jill bit her lip, feeling slightly guilty about making Chris wait, but her feet were tired. _A quick sit down to find a shortcut to Wesker's nest will be fine…Chris won't mind…

* * *

_

"It appears they finally reached us. Ada my dear…You should flee with the samples now." Albert Wesker's voice showed no signs of concern.

His faithful lover stood by his side, her almond eyes filled with worry as she watched the screens. Two very familiar faces, Leon and Claire, were battling with Wesker's creations as they spoke. "Do you want me to leave because you are worried about me?"

"On the contrary…I know you can handle yourself well enough. I don't want Chris and his misfits to steal what belongs to us." Rising from his chair, Wesker pulled Ada into a passionate embrace, lips pressing so hard against hers that it hurt. "If anything should happen to me, I entrust our future to you." He nuzzled her neck softly, before giving her a quick pat on the ass. "Go…and be sure not to be seen."

"I will Albert….Please be careful." Her brown eyes stared into his golden ones, and he nodded. "I love you Albert."

"I know…now go." They both knew it was understood that he felt the same, a verbal confirmation was unnecessary. With one last parting kiss, she exited the power room and quickly grabbed the case containing all of Wesker's most precious viral samples. He watched her on the monitor, putting his black sunglasses once more on his face. Whether or not he made it out alive was no longer a factor. As long as Ada succeeded in escaping, he would be satisfied.

* * *

Claire Redfield aimed her gun low, wishing her boots didn't clink so loudly against the ground. She was running low on ammo, and hunters didn't exactly go down easily. Her blue eyes caught site of a door up ahead, slightly ajar. Slowly approaching it, she leveled her gun as she pushed it open. She ran straight into Jill, both ladies' guns directly in the other's face. Taking a few deep breaths, both women slowly lowered them, grinning. "Sorry Jill…I thought you were-"

"I here Claire…there's something weird about this room." Jill pulled her friend in, shutting the door behind her. "Don't you smell that? It…smells so pretty." She gave an uncharacteristic giggle, looking the younger woman up and down with a strange glint in her eye.

Claire instantly became worried about Jill's mental state. "Um…Yeah…It smells great. Jill, why don't you sit down and rest a-" Jill suddenly grabbed Claire's arm, pulling her future sister in law into a feverish kiss. Claire was too stunned at first to push her away. It wasn't until she felt her warm fingers sliding up under her shirt that Claire regained her senses and managed to get out of Jill's hold. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jill had an uncharacteristic grin on her face. "Claire bear! Stop being bashful!" She giggled at her new pet name. "Oh wait! You're playing hard to get, aren't you! Teehee that's a fun game!" Jill turned and walked over to the table in the middle of the room. She sat on it first, then lied back. Running her hands over her chest, Jill gave a small whimper. "No Claire! Don't touch me _there_! What will your brother and Leon think!" She giggled again.

Backing into the door and closing it, Claire stared open mouthed at Jill. "What's happened to you? Jill…just stay calm…I'll go and find the others…" Still staring as Jill now began to remove her shirt, Claire groped for a door handle. Turning, she saw to her horror, that the inward side of the door had no way of being opened. Claire pounded on the door in hopes that Leon or Chris would be passing by. "Leon! Someone please! Open the door! There's something wrong with Jill! Please help me!"

Sneaking up behind her, Jill, now only wearing her panties, wrapped her arms around Claire's slender waist. "Claire bear! That's not nice! There's nothing wrong with me at all! Why…I just wanted to get a little closer to my future sister-in-law." As hard as Claire tried, she couldn't push Jill's hands away. She unbuttoned Claire's jeans, giggled as the younger woman squirmed. "So naughty! You must put poor Leon through the mill every night!"

* * *

She couldn't help but feel that she would never see him again. Ada was tempted to return to Wesker's side, but if he and Chris were already fighting, she would only be a distraction to him. He had the power and skill to defeat his enemy, but Chris Redfield had the devil's luck. In order to access the doors to a private exit, she needed to get to the security room. Turning a corner, Ada nearly dropped her case of samples. One of the seekers stood in front of her. Upon noticing her, it growled low, but did not attack. Smirking, Ada walked right past the creature. _Albert was finally able to get those seekers under control…They know better than to mess with their master's mate. _True enough, looking back over her shoulder, the B.O.W wasn't even looking at her anymore. She couldn't help but grin, and when she passed one of the security cameras, she stopped and playfully blew it a kiss, knowing he would be watching.

Ada's good mood didn't fade until she reached the security room hall. _That smell…what in the world is that?_ It was like strong perfume that numbed the senses, heavy and thick but intoxicatingly pleasant. As she proceeded down the hall, she could hear moans coming from up ahead. _Albert and I were the only ones on staff…and there was no viral leak anyway. Whatever it is, it isn't a zombie…_ When she approached the sitting room however, Ada knew exactly what it was. She could hear Jill and Claire moaning and panting, obviously enjoying themselves. Ada knew about the gas chamber. The highly concentrated air would awaken the insatiable need to be sexual pleased. Inhibitions were destroyed, and would cause a person to seek release through _any_ means necessary. No doubt the two ladies stumbled upon it and became victims of circumstance. She couldn't just let them stay in there, even if they were her enemies. Opening the door, she wasn't shocked to see both women completely naked, rubbing and fondling each other. "Claire…Jill…You need to hurry…Leon and Chris are in danger!"

At the sound of Ada's feminine voice, the two looked up. The grins on their faces widened as they saw the beautiful Asian standing in the doorway. Claire got to her feet, while Jill stayed on her knees. "I know you…You're Wesker's woman. What do you think Claire….is she lying?"

The younger Redfield nodded feverishly. "Yes! We need to interrogate her!" They lunged, Jill grabbing Ada's legs while Claire pulled her into the room. Kicking the door closed, she pushed Ada into the wall and began kissing her deeply. Ada struggled, becoming more eager to get away as she felt Jill's hands moving up her thighs and under her dress. With Claire's mouth pressed firmly against hers, Ada couldn't even protest as the former S.T.A.R.S member slid off her panties. To her absolute horror, the gas was starting to take its effect, and Ada felt herself becoming less resistant to Claire's lips.

* * *

Wesker groaned as he watched the monitor. Jill and Claire had activated the pheromone gas, and the room was quickly filling. To his absolute horror, the noise the two women were making in their newfound sexual state had caught Ada's attention. _Just my luck that Ada would stumble upon them and get trapped in the room with them_. He needed to get there quickly, before it affected her mind beyond reasonable thought and would cause her to do something…Wesker couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the idea. True, he was never a man to share what was his, especially his woman and mate. However, the thought of her tangling with two other women was slightly appealing to his natural male arousal. He had witnessed a few lesbian shows before, and even he couldn't help but admire the way women took care of one another. _However…taking care of Ada in those respects is my duty, and I'll be damned if I let Redfield and Valentine have their way with her._ Quickly leaving his computer room, Wesker darted down the familiar halls without worry. He knew the lab better than anyone, and was well able to avoid detection.

A body suddenly slammed into his, the shift in weight knocking him to the ground. The barrel of a magnum shoved under his chin, a shot that would no doubt kill him. _Redfield._ Wesker's cat eyes gleamed into his former subordinate's, and looking past him he could see Leon aiming his gun at him as well. "Wesker! I'm not letting you get away this time! Say goodbye to this life…and when you get to hell, tell the devil that I sent you! And when you see my comrades that you slaughtered, tell them I'm sorry for being so late." Chris snarled, finger getting ready to pull the trigger.

Acting quickly, Wesker smirked up at Chris. "Go ahead…but your lover and sister are in danger." He could have easily pushed Chris off and fled, but taking on three extremely horny females wasn't a good thing to do. _What the hell am I thinking? What man wouldn't be turned on-_

Wesker's thoughts were interrupted when Leon pulled the hammer back on his gun, ready to fire. "No lies will save your snake ass this time!"

Glaring darkly, Wesker nodded slowly toward his computer lab. "Ada is in danger as well…Kennedy, be a good dog and go look for yourself. Unless you want them to go insane or die, then I highly suggest you let me go."

Without moving his body from Wesker's, Chris nodded to Leon. "Do it…If it means saving my loved ones then…" He trialed off, not knowing what to say.

Leon dashed off, returning in a few seconds. Chris looked up at him, noting the strange look to his face. "Um…Chris…I think…you should let him up…Jill…and Claire…and Ada…they…aren't acting like themselves."

"What did you do to them?" Chris growled low.

Wesker rolled his eyes. "It's better that you see for yourself…and don't accuse me of doing anything. Do you think I'd honestly want my lover to be subjected to this?"

Although Chris had no idea what the blond was talking about, he knew that if he was worried, then he should be too. Slowly removing his gun, he stood. Wesker rose to his feet, dusting himself off indignantly. "If I wasn't worried about her, the two of you would already be dead. Follow me."

* * *

The last of Ada's plausible thoughts were quickly fading as the toxins entered her mind. She tried to think of Wesker, _only_ of Wesker. Jill and Claire's hands and mouths on her now bare skin were quickly eradicating memories of her lover. They felt foreign, but she welcomed the difference. She could feel Claire's mouth thoroughly working her most sacred area while Jill fondled her breasts and teasingly licked her nipples. "S-stop…I want Albert…" It was her final protest. Pushing Jill back, Ada pulled Claire from off her knees and kissed her feverishly. The taste of her own body on the younger woman's lips sent an electrifying jolt through Ada. She craved more.

Jill was back to kissing and licking on Ada's body, moving back and forth now between the Asian and her lover's younger sister. She giggled in lust as she watched Ada part Claire's legs and begin to rub her sex with her knee. Jill began playing with herself as she took the opportunity to get her face between Ada's now open legs.

* * *

The men watched, completely dumbfounded by the Sapphic sight. Leon, who had never before seen actual women going at it, stared with his mouth open. "Oh….wow…my every wet dream is right in front of me."

"I never knew my sister was that hot…..And that's a nice piece of ass you got there, Wesker."

Wesker would have killed him for such comment, but his eyes were glued to Ada as she moaned out in pleasure. "She can go for hours…I think our record was fourteen before she nearly passed out."

Without taking his eyes off the love fest, Chris fished through his pockets and pulled out his pack of cigarettes and his Zippo. He lit one up, watching as his love and his sister kissed all over Ada's body.

Smelling the smoke, Leon got distracted for only a moment. "I thought you quit, Chris?"

"Me too Leon…me too."

Wesker reached over and took the cigs and lighter, striking one up for himself. Normally, he detested smoking, but he needed something before he went insane.

Leon glanced nervously from the ladies and then to the two men beside him, then back to the ladies. "Um…so when are we going in?"

Chris exhaled the smoke. "I don't know…I'd hate to interrupt their fun…Girls get really bitchy when that happens. Wesker…they won't die will they?"

Regaining his senses, the blond shook his head. "Not now that the door is opened…The gas is able to vent." Suddenly dawning on him what that would mean, Wesker hurried in the room and gently pulled Ada to him, grabbing her clothes as he struggled to get her away from Jill and Claire. "Come with me love…Playtime is over."

She pouted, nuzzling his neck and kissing his chin. "But Pookie!" At the sound of his secret pet name, Wesker turned, giving Chris and Leon a death glare. _Laugh and you die,_ he mouthed at them as Ada continued to shower him with her affection. "We were having so much fun! Why don't you join us? And why do you taste like smoke! You've been naughty, haven't you? I think you need to be punished my love!"

Claire and Jill giggled and began reaching for Wesker. Edging away from them, Wesker threw a glare over his shoulder to Chris and Leon. "If you two would like to enjoy your own homosexual experience out in the hall while I get mauled by your women, then by all means, stay where you are! If not, I suggest you get your asses in here and help me!"

The two exchanged a curious look, before hurrying in to subdue Jill and Claire. At the arrival of more _playmates_, the women squealed with delight and began groping them, ripping at their clothes in effort to get them off. Taking advantage of their distraction, Wesker headed for the door. Spotting the case with his virus sample, Wesker quickly shifted the struggling woman he was holding and picked it up. _She'll be like this for hours…good thing I have just the right cure._ Wesker smirked, stopping a few hallways down from the pheromone room in order to give Ada a little _promise_ that there was more in store for her later. The drugged vixen giggled, and remained calm long enough for Wesker to carry her through the labs to where his jet was kept. Once secured however, she began leaning around the seat, whispering to him seductive ideas while nibbling on his earlobe. _It was going to be a long trip home._

Back in the room, Chris and Leon began feeling the effects of the drugged air, but forced themselves to keep control. Between them they managed to haul the two ladies out. As the effects of the gas began wearing off, Chris and Leon began to try and put the clothes back on their ladies. They managed to at least get their bras, panties, and pants on before they heard a low whistle.

"Whoa damn! You guys had an orgy and I missed it? Gaa! My life sucks! Ouch!" Carlos, Rebecca, and Barry were standing a few feet away. Carlos rubbed the back of his head where Rebecca had hit him. "You're mean, Becca. M-E-A-N."

The petit redhead growled at him, then sighed. "Carlos…don't make me hurt you."

"Yes ma'am." He muttered, causing Barry to enjoy a nice belly laugh.

Rebecca approached Chris and the others, opening her medical kit. "What happened to them?"

Chris and Leon exchanged looks, before relating the story back with a little detail as possible, not wanting to embarrass them in front of their comrades. Jill and Claire were slightly groggy now, no doubt with little memory of what they had been doing.

"And….Wesker?"

Chris groaned. "Damnit….the bastard must have escaped when we went after Jill and Claire."

Barry gave his old friend a pat on the shoulder. "We'll get him next time Chris…What's important is that Jill and Claire are ok."

Leon and Chris looked at each other, unable to keep back their grins. One day, they'd have to see how the ladies would give them another little show, but this time, without the effects of a toxic gas.

* * *

_Muhahaha...that's the end! Well...maybe...If you all like it (and why would you not! It's yuri!) I may right a part two. Read and Review please!_


End file.
